


Click

by drop_dead_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, M/M, This is my first work, pls tell me how i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drop_dead_desu/pseuds/drop_dead_desu
Summary: Taking a selfie shouldn't be this hard, and yet here we are...





	Click

See, Kageyama loved his boyfriend, he really did ~~though he'd never say it outright~~ , but right now, he felt like strangling said boyfriend.

"Lean down a bit more, you giant!" "i'm tRYING!!" "TRY HARDER!!!"

Deep breaths, Kageyama. Deep breaths.

"Why're we even working so hard for a goddamn selfie, anyway?", Kageyama grumbled under his breath. And all of a sudden Hinata's shoes were the most interesting thing on the planet. "W-well the other day i realised, that, um, i don't have any pictures of us together so...." he trailed off. "I know it's stupid! But I j-just- mphhh?!"  
"You're a dumbass, you know that?" Kageyama said, pulling back from the kiss, leaving Hinata flushed and absolutely dumbfounded.

"W-w-what was that for?!" "To shut you up. Now if you don't hold still, I'm gonna drop you." "What are you doing?! Wai-" That was all he managed to get out before he was being scooped up into a princess carry by Kageyama.

_Click_

"And that's the story behind this picture!" Hinata finished. "That's so cute!" Yachi nearly squealed. The picture was taken out of his hand, all of a sudden. "Oh! Tobio!" Hinata exclaimed after realizing that it was Kageyama who had taken the picture. "What's going on?" Kageyama asked. "I was telling Yachi how we took this photo!" Kageyama studied the photo in his hand. Kageyama stood with a mischievous expression on his normally intimidating face throwing out a peace sign, with a very ~~cute~~ flustered Hinata in his arms. His reminiscing was interrupted by Hinata yelling out "Let's go Tobio-kun~" with a beaming grin on his face. Kageyama pressed a kiss to the photo, and put it in his coat pocket, before running out the door after Yachi and Hinata. "Oi! Dumbass! Wait for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfic so please let me know what i did right, what i did wrong, and what i should improve on!  
> personally, i don't think this is very good, but i'm probably overestimating myself if i say i can do much better than this. also, english is not my first language, so if i made any grammatical errors, please let me know!


End file.
